Melting Ice
by Fr333bird
Summary: Bella's moping around after Edward has left town.  Jake takes her hiking to cheer her up.  Fluffy cherry popping ensues.  Adult content. AH


**Melting Ice**

**AU, AH, Bella/Jacob, Adult content**

**I don't own Twilight or any of the characters, they belong to Stephanie Meyer. Duh. This is my first attempt at writing fan fiction O.o**

"How much further is it now Jake?" I panted, trying not to sound too exhausted. We'd been hiking for a couple of hours now and I think Jake tended to forget that his legs were nearly twice as long as mine. I didn't want to wimp out and ask if we could rest but I wasn't sure I could keep going a whole lot longer.

"Not far now Bells, we just need to cross the stream a little further up the mountain, then we'll reach the clearing; maybe another twenty minutes or so."

He turned and grinned at me, that beautiful easy smile that reminded me why he was my best friend; but also made me wonder yet again why that was all I wanted from him.

"Can you cope? Or do you need me to carry you? I think I can manage you as well as the rucksack" His eyes twinkled mischievously.

He probably wasn't wrong; he had shot up and filled out so much in the last few months that it was easy to forget he was actually nearly two years younger than me. He easily looked 18 or even older now, and I had no doubt that he could have carried me and the huge rucksack to the top of the mountain without breaking a sweat. My pride wasn't going to let me test that theory though.

"I'm fine" I snapped a little tetchily "I was just wondering... I don't like the look of those clouds that's all. It was a stupid idea to go camping with the weather this unsettled."

Jake followed my gaze and frowned fleetingly, the usual near-constant cloud cover had lowered and thickened and the wind was coming up too, whispering ominously in the branches of the overhanging trees. I shivered, hoping we'd get the tent up before the storm hit. I was already cold and didn't much fancy getting rained on.

XXX

I felt bad for griping at Jake. This was supposed to be a fun trip, to cheer me up and get me out doing something different. Since Edward and his family had moved away so suddenly I had been awful company, and I knew it.

Edward was my first love and I'd fallen hard despite the fact we had only had a few months together. I couldn't believe that it had ended so suddenly with no warning. His father was offered a new job hundreds of miles away, and that was it. In a matter of weeks they had packed and gone. Edward and I had decided a clean break was the only solution. We were too far apart to be able to keep a relationship going. My head knew that was sensible, but my heart was taking a while to catch up and it had hurt so badly.

Jake was the only thing that had kept me going through the darkest days after Edward's departure. He had seemingly endless patience. At first he had been happy to let me cry on his shoulder for hours, then as I moved onto phase two of the grieving process (distraction) he'd suffered a zillion chick flicks uncomplainingly, holding my hand in his warm grip and passing me tissues during the weepy parts.

I felt a bit guilty about using him for comfort when I guessed he still had feelings for me. Jake had had a bit of crush on me that had been going on since before Edward came along, but I couldn't push him away. Even though I only saw him as a friend, or almost as a brother, I felt so good when I was around him. Jake was the sunshine lighting up the greyness of my life since Edward left, and was the only person who could make me laugh. I think Jake understood that I didn't reciprocate his feelings and was still happy to be friends. I just didn't have the strength to keep any distance from him, I needed him too much.

This weekend Jake had persuaded me that I finally needed to get out and do something different. I couldn't face being sociable so we had compromised on a camping trip with just the two of us. I had my doubts about it, not being the natural outdoorsy hiking type, but figured it had to be better than another weekend moping around the house. My dad was pleased too, I could tell. He liked Jake and trusted him to look after me.

XXX

So here I was, trudging up the trail behind Jake who made it look easy. The higher we climbed the more uneven the surface became and my two left feet weren't helping me much as I stumbled along.

"Uh oh – here comes the rain" said Jake as a few threatening drops began to darken the rocks under our feet. As the rain began to fall the rocks became treacherously slippery.

Jake held my hand as we increased our pace. The warmth of his fingers wrapped around mine was welcome as the cold wind increased.

"OK Bells, we need to cross the stream here, then it's just a couple of hundred yards to the meadow" He let go of my hand so I was forced negotiate the stepping stones alone, there was no way he could keep a hold of me without walking through the stream himself.

"Be careful" he said anxiously "it will be slippery"

I paused for a moment watching the stream tumble recklessly down the hillside; then tentatively stepped forward. As I crossed, one of the stones shifted under me, dislodged by the current made faster than usual by the rain. My boots slipped on the wet rock and I fell gasping into the icy water.

"Shit! Bells are you OK?" Jacob jumped into the waist deep water and lifted me up; heedless of the icy water now soaking his boots and pants.

"I'm f-f-fine" I shuddered "not hurt, just freezing – holy fuck, this water's cold!" I already felt numb after the first pain of the freezing water had passed.

"We need to get you warmed up as quickly as we can" he looked concerned "Did you bring spare clothes?"

"I didn't think I'd need them. I guess I should have known by now that a walking disaster area like me should come prepared for any eventuality" I rolled my eyes and grinned trying to make light of how uncomfortable I was.

"I guess you should" he smirked back "never mind we'll work something out, at least the rain's stopping anyway!"

When we reached the clearing he set me down under a tree, took off his coat and wrapped it round me. I watched, huddled under the meagre warmth of his jacket as he put up the tent in a matter of minutes.

"Nice tent Jake, but it's tiny – are we seriously both supposed to fit in there?"

"Are you making unfavourable comments about the size of my erection?" He quipped with a dirty grin. I flushed but couldn't help giggling, that was such a classic Jake comment. He couldn't help himself.

"Anyway" he continued "You'll be glad it's a small tent once you're inside – it's much warmer than a bigger one would be" I had to agree that that sounded like a definite advantage.

"Come on then" he said "get inside and get those wet clothes off."

I looked at him aghast "but Jake, I told you, I don't have anything else to wear!"

"Well if you keep those on you'll freeze. I'll wait out here, get those off and get into your sleeping bag. That way you stand a chance of thawing out." He frowned, "Seriously Bells I'm worried about you, you don't want to let yourself get any colder."

I was too cold and tired to argue any more, he was right. I needed to get out of my sodden clothes as soon as possible.

I crawled into the tent and stripped off down to my underwear. I couldn't bring myself to take my panties off, and my vest was a thin enough fabric that I figured it would dry out fast enough. The bra had to come off though, it was way too uncomfortable now it was wet and rubbing on my ribs. I wriggled out of it and jumped into the sleeping bag.

"OK, I'm decent. It's safe to come in now!" I yelled through clenched teeth, trying not to worry him by betraying just how cold I still was.

Jake crawled through the door of the tent, and again I realised just how huge he had grown in the last few months. He seemed to take up nearly all the available space left in the tent. I was glad we only had one rucksack to squeeze in with us.

I tried not to watch as he stripped off down to his boxers, but I couldn't help noticing how this whole growth spurt thing had changed his physique too. Last summer he'd been tall and lanky, but now the muscles were clearly visible under his smooth reddish brown skin and his shoulders were huge and powerful. A line of black hair ran from his navel and disappeared under the elastic of his shorts. When had Jake turned into a man? And how had I not noticed? Suddenly he cleared his throat and interrupted my reverie. I blushed at being caught peeking, but he just grinned and got into his sleeping bag and shuffled over next to me.

"Seriously, Jake. Just boxers? Don't you ever feel the cold?" I asked incredulously

"You know me Bells, I'm a veritable human furnace" he smiled back at me "are you sure you're OK now though?"

"I'll live" I was damned if I was going to admit how uncomfortable I still was, I knew Jake would blame himself for dragging me out on this expedition.

We chatted for a while, and shared some chocolate and a couple of cereal bars. The food made me feel a bit better but I was still freezing. As it grew darker outside Jake yawned and eventually dozed off leaving me wakeful and chilled.

I tried pulling the sleeping bag right up over my head, but even with it closed tightly and me completely encased inside it I couldn't get warm. My feet were like ice, my nose was freezing to touch and I started to shiver again. Despite my best efforts my teeth began to chatter like castanets and I resigned myself to a sleepless night, just hoping I wouldn't get hypothermia.

XXX

Eventually Jacob stirred and mumbled "Bells?" sleepily.

The spasms in my jaw wouldn't let me reply using words, I just grunted through clenched teeth.

"Bella!" he was properly awake now and sounding frightened "Bella, honey, you're freezing. You should have woken me!"

"How exactly would that help Jake?" I muttered. "My clothes are wet, I'm already in a sleeping bag, I'm all out of options"

"Don't be stupid Bells – I would have suggested this earlier but I thought you were OK... but two sleeping bags are warmer than one"

"Jake" I protested "I'm not taking your sleeping bag, there's no point in both of us freezing"

"I didn't mean for you to take it Bells, we can share and that way both of us will be warmer"

I was too cold to argue, this was Jake my best friend, and it made sense. All I craved was warmth now, nothing else mattered.

I listened in the darkness as he unzipped his sleeping bag. Then he unzipped mine, squeezed in behind me and twisted round to zip the bag back up around us both, then pulled his open bag over both of us. He curved his body round mine, tucked his knees in the crook of mine, and wrapped his arms around me – the heat from his body and his warm breath on my neck was the best thing I'd ever felt. His warmth enveloped me like a blanket and I could smell the musky, comforting smell of his body. Gradually my shivering subsided as I listened to the wind buffeting the tent. I felt Jake relax back into sleep and his breathing slowed and gradually I drifted off to join him. Warm at last.

XXX

As I drifted into wakefulness I registered that the wind had dropped and it was getting light outside. I lay listening to the birds enjoying the warmth of Jacob's body wrapped around mine. His breathing was slow and deep, soft against my neck and his arms were still around me, but relaxed in sleep.

Jake muttered in his sleep and shifted his body against mine, and I was suddenly very aware of our proximity, last night I'd had been too cold to be aware of Jake physically, other than as a source of much needed warmth. But now I was abruptly reminded that the smooth muscular chest I had admired yesterday was now pressed up against my back. His right arm draped over me in sleep was resting over my left breast. My nipple tingled with this realisation and hardened against his palm. I caught my breath and tried to get a grip. "_This is Jake" _I told myself sternly_, "your friend Jake. You do NOT feel that way about him!"_

My body had other ideas. I was afraid to move, I didn't want to wake him and ruin this moment. It was too beautiful, so I kept still and tried to focus on the warmth and comfort and just enjoy the moment without listening to my racing thoughts and questions.

Jake shifted in his sleep again and murmured my name. I realised with a thrill of delight that he was dreaming about me and was instantly aware of a hardness and heat growing against my backside. I kept still, every nerve in my body tingling, my breathing becoming shallow as heat erupted in my belly and spread through my system.

I had never ever thought about Jake like this before. He had always been my friend, my confidante, my admirer... but never more than that, never anything even close to this! My mind whirled, wondering what images were passing through his dreams, and wishing I knew. Visions of my own burst into my mind unbidden, of his lips on mine, his skin burning against me, his dark eyes fixed on mine as he lowered his body over me...

I gasped involuntarily and shuddered against him.

"Bells?" he said questioningly, and a thrill of excitement and terror I realised he was awake.

I lay still as a statue, afraid to move and betray the unexpected longing burning through my body.

"Bella, are you still cold?" He sounded concerned

"No Jake, I'm fine now really" I replied confused at his questioning

"But you were shivering, and uh... sorry Bells, but your nipples... um..." he quickly moved his hand away from my breast as he spoke.

_Holy crap, why did he suddenly have to be so observant? _I didn't know what to say, but the words escaped before I could stop them.

"Jake... there is actually another reason that can happen..."

A stunned silence greeted my words. I lay for a few seconds, waiting for his reaction. Then he drew in a ragged breath and just said "Oh!" hoarsely.

I still couldn't bear to move and break the tension between us, I felt compelled to let this scene play out and worry about the consequences later.

The seconds ticked away and we both lay frozen, our breathing fast and shallow, waiting for someone to speak, to act. Then at last; slowly, so gently it was almost imperceptible I felt his right hand come back in contact with me – placed gently on my hip. I inhaled sharply as the heat of his hand seared the delicate skin between the top of my briefs and my vest. Then I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck and the softness of his lips as they traced a gentle line of kisses up to the edge of my jaw. A soft gasp escaped from my lips and I leaned my head back towards him. He groaned and pulled my hips back so I could feel his hardness pressing against me.

He carried on kissing my neck, his tongue painting a trail of fire on my skin. I gave myself up to the blissful sensation, not allowing myself to rationalise what was happening... it just felt right. As my breathing quickened his hand slid up my flank and round to cup my breast and I moaned softly as my nipple hardened once again in the heat of his hand.

Suddenly he pulled his hands away and I felt bereft, but then realised he had only relinquished his hold on me to grapple with the zipper on the sleeping bag. He unzipped it so we had room to move and then pulled me onto my back and lay beside me propped up on one elbow. Neither of us spoke, we just stared at each other, our breathing uneven and our eyes questioning.

"Bella?" he said gruffly, with hope and desire in his gaze.

I had no words, I just reached for him and pulled his head down, his lips to mine and kissed them softly. Our mouths grazed softly, teasingly until our lips parted and he moaned into my mouth. My hands clutched his hair in response. He broke away from my lips with a gasp and then lowered his head and peppered my neck and collar bones with feather light kisses. I rolled my head back and closed my eyes in ecstasy. Then I felt his hot wet mouth close over one nipple as he tongued it through the thin fabric of my vest. Desperate to feel him on my skin I freed my hands from his hair and started to push my vest up. He helped me pull it over my head and then sat back and looked down at me with burning eyes

"You're so fucking beautiful Bells; I've wanted you for so long... are you sure? Do you really want this? I never thought..."

"I'm sure Jake, please!" I begged, my body on fire waiting for his touch.

He lowered his face between my breasts and licked and sucked his way up to my neck as his hands crept up from my waist. I moaned as his hands reached my nipples and I felt his fingers tentatively stroke them as they hardened further into his touch. As he took one nipple into his mouth and sucked it, I arched towards him with a cry and clutched his hair again.

Aching slowly he worked his way back down my belly with kisses and licks, tasting my flesh until I was squirming with desire as he reached the edge of my panties. He moved down between my legs, spreading them gently with his large hands to make space for his body between them. Then he looked up into my eyes and pushed his face against the damp fabric.

"Please!" I gasped, not even sure what I was asking for. Then I cried out and tensed as he pulled the material aside and held my gaze as he slowly and firmly drew his tongue upwards. I clenched my fists at my sides grabbing onto the sleeping bag as he gently pushed two fingers into me, thrust them back and forth a few times, then curled them upwards and caressed my clit with his tongue. I moaned and tensed, then the world shattered, my body arched and shuddered and I felt myself tighten around his fingers. I heard myself scream his name as if from far away.

As my breathing slowed, I reached down and grabbed him by his silky hair and pulled him back up for a deep kiss. I wanted more of him, my body felt on fire. This was new for me, Edward was kind of old-fashioned and although we'd been together a while the physical side of our relationship had been comparatively chaste (much to my frustration).

"Jake, I want to feel you inside me" I blurted out, feeling the heat pool in my cheeks, but what the hell. He'd already made me come, so it seemed a bit late to be coy now.

He pulled back and looked at me with his dark eyes, face serious and bit his bottom lip nervously.

"Shit Bella, I want that too... you have NO idea how much" then his face reddened and he muttered "but I've um... never... y'know... done _this_ before and I don't want to screw it up. Plus I don't have any condoms or anything..."

"Jake" I cut him off "I've never done this either, but I really, really want to do it with you and we can screw it up together if it doesn't go right first time " it was my turn to blush again "and I have a condom in my bag, I always used to carry one just in case..."

He raised a quizzical eyebrow

"Just in case Edward ever changed his mind and decided he was ready"

There was a silence

"Seriously Bella. How could he not want to do this with you? Is he insane?"

"What-thefuck-ever Jake! Now's not really the time to be talking about Edward is it? Are we doing this or not?"

He grinned wickedly "what do you think?" and lowered his lips back to mine. We kissed deeply, exploring each other's lips gently in a tangle of tongues and saliva until I felt him hard against me again.

I reached down and stroked his erection through his boxers "So... what with me being so inexperienced and all, what say you take these off and show me how to drive this thing?"

"Hell yeah!" he shot back with a radiant smile and wriggled out of his underwear quickly "Although now you're a bit overdressed I think" and helped me slide out of my now rather sticky panties until we were both naked lying on our sides facing each other with a small space between us. Our gazes roamed over each other's bodies, mapping each detail out with rapt attention. He palmed my breast gently and reached his other hand round to rest on my hip as I tentatively reached down for his cock again. It was beautiful, nestled in dark curls, his shaft hard and straining towards me with a bead of moisture glistening at the tip. I curled my hand around it and gently stroked, fascinated by the heat and the feeling of the soft skin moving over the hardness beneath. He gasped and I paused to look up and asked "is that OK? Did I hurt you?"

"Nope" he replied emphatically "Definitely no pain! It just feels so good I'm worried I'll come and we'll never get round to the main event"

I smirked at him "so my awesome skills are too much? Gee, then maybe I'd better find that condom and I can play with my new favourite toy some more later if you'll let me."

"Well... I suppose I can probably live with that if you insist" he grinned back.

I rolled away from him to rummage through my backpack until I found what I was searching for, a crumpled foil sachet tucked away in a side pocket. I turned back and gave it to him then lay back on the sleeping bags and watched, fascinated, as he deftly rolled it down his hard length.

"Jake, are you sure you've not done this before?" I waggled my eyebrows and queried "You look pretty practised!"

"Well I have practised _this_ part, but only on a banana in sex ed class. Bet you're glad I was paying attention that day now huh?" We giggled but then our laughter faded into seriousness again as he lowered himself back down gently over me.

"Last call... are you sure you want to do this Bells?" he whispered "It will probably hurt, I'd hate for it to be great for me and suck for you"

"Yes, totally sure. I don't want this to be a one off so we can practise until it's amazing for both of us. So, let's just get this first time over with already!"

I pulled him to me, our lips meeting again in flushed heat, tongues gently probing each other's mouths. He lowered his head to kiss my neck and worked his way down to my nipples, sucking and licking each in turn as spread my legs and wrapped them around him. I dug my heels into his butt and whimpered as he ground his cock against my wet heat. He groaned and drew back, then gently lined himself up and pushed slowly into me. I hissed, feeling a sting as my walls stretched around the intrusion and he paused, looking at me until I nodded and he moved in further. I tensed around him but pulled him in with my heels until he was all the way in.

"Just keep still for a sec" I hissed "it feels weird but I think I'll get used to it soon"

He held absolutely still, the tension only showing in his clenched jaw l as I panted beneath him.

"OK, you can move now... but gently at first"

Jake's brow wrinkled in concentration and he bit his bottom lip as he slowly and carefully began to move inside me. As the pain dissipated it started to feel good being filled and stretched by him. I pulled on his hips and urged him to speed up. His breathing quickened and I felt his skin become slick with sweat as his movements got faster and less controlled.

"Oh Bella... I ... I can't... Fuck!" and I felt him twitch inside me as he threw his head back and came with a groan.

XXX

"Well I think that went pretty well" I mused as I snuggled up with my head on his shoulder as we got our breaths back.

"Yeah, not bad but I definitely think we need more practice soon" he smiled down at me with a glint in his eye "When is your dad next working a night shift?"

"That would be tomorrow" I replied "So you'd better go shopping when we get back to Forks, it's your turn to bring the condoms next time"

The End


End file.
